Five nights, 10 terrors, 1 Romance
by DeadLockedGod
Summary: Mike Schmidt, after years of being away from the pizzeria, goes back to see what its become. Only to find on his first night, a certain pirate comes to his defense, and begs for to fixed to his old self. During this time, what will happen between Mike and the former star?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mike Schmidt walked through the doors of the pizzeria he applied for, seeing how…creepy it still was. Three rows of party tables lined up in the main room, with party hats all over the place, and empty pizza boxes. The lights were dimmed, only showing the lights on the stage. Speaking of the stage, three animatronics stood there, smiling and wide eyed. "Still creepy..."

"I have to agree." A voice from behind him laughed. A hearty warm laughter. Mike jumped in fear, turning around. "G-Goodness…!" he felt a drop of sweat drip down his forehead. "Aha! Sorry lad." The large man ruffled his hair. "You must be Micheal! Pleasure to meet'ya boy!" This man, obviously the boss, wore a golden suit and had bright yellow hair. "My name is Freddy, but everyone around here calls me Goldie." He winked. "This place used to be a dump, but after I bought it, I fixed it up and added a lot more fun!" Goldie led Mike to the stage, pointing at the animatronics. "This is Chica, Bonnie and Freddy 2.0! The old pieces of junk are in the back."

"So…the old ones stopped working?"

"Not just that. They broke. Ripped parts and dismantled. It's quite the sight if you want to see." Goldie pointed to the door, labeled, 'MAINTENANCE' Mike nodded, and swallowed the lump in his throat as he opened the door to the back room.

Inside four broken animatronics sat. Bonnie on the floor, his face ripped off. One arm was missing too, and he was broken beyond repair. Chica was across from him, her beak wide open and torn. It was broken as well. Freddy wasn't broken, but dirtied and turned off. There was also another bear, but in golden. Empty and with no endoskeleton. One caught Mike's eyes.

The fox.

Foxy was turned off, some of his wires sticking out. Something about him, made a wave of guilt and remorse wash over Mike. "…what on earth happened to them…" he whispered, walking towards the broken fox. "The old building burned. They were trapped inside…I feel awful bad for em." Goldie sighed, and looked at Mike. "Well, there's a few more machines I want to show you, you can visit with Foxy and the gang later." He smiled softly, and Mike stood. "Ok…"

There were a total of 11 animatronics, including the broken ones. The replacements, the broken ones, the Mangle, a small boy with balloons, and a creepy looking puppet.

"That should be it, you ready for your first night?" Goldie put the security guard hat on Mikes head. "Yeah…it shouldn't be that bad as the first time I was here."

"You worked at the old one?" Goldie asked, causing him to turn his head. "Yeah…just answer me this Goldie…"

"Do they still move around at night?"

With a broken Freddy mask by his side, and a flash light in his hand, Mike sat in the office. His heart racing as the clock struck 12:00. Goldie told him that ALL the animatronics moved. Including the old ones. He flipped through the cameras, checking the music box every so often to wind it up. He kept watching the clock, flashing his light at the hallway every so often. Then he saw it. Toy as he decided to call the new Bonnie, moved. Since the new Bonnie and Chica looked so plastic, he called them Toy and Doll.

Toy had begun to move, first by standing in the main room with his guitar. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear…" Mike growled, before switching to the maintenance room. A red claw had made itself visible, showing that Foxy had awakened. Mike felt his whole body tense up. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge, as he knew the fox would approach him soon. He flashed his light, thankfully, seeing no one there. It was only when he checked the vents, that Toy showed his ugly face. "GAH!" Mike panicked, and threw the helmet on, falling out of his chair. He heard the beeping of the music box, running low. It was only the first night! And he was already being ambushed. "…n-…no…" he whispered, seeing Toy emerge from the vent. Along with the slumping noise of a puppet. "C…crap…" he panicked, feeling the dread he knew, return to his body.

"What do you think your doin…?"

Mike looked up, seeing a red tail, two broken metal legs, and a…a hook. "Mmmm~?" Toy hummed. "Oh come on Foxy! You always get the kills…" He pouted, crossing his arms. The pirate shook his head, gritting his teeth. "You see…" he turned around. "This is the one who got away from me…he's the one who did die…"

"…Oh!" Toy smirked. "Of course. Mike is all yours." He winked, before walking back down the hallway. Foxy smirked, and leaned down, his breath ghosting along Mike's ear. "If you want to live…do as I say…and follow my lead…"

"Come on now! Fight back!" Foxy yelled, pulling on Mike as he started to drag him. The guard soon got the idea, and played along as he was drug down the hallway. His eyes met a sickening sight, all 10 other animatronics were lining the hallways, smirking at him, with bloodlust in their eyes.

After they passed the hall, and made it into the backroom, Foxy put mike down. "Sorry there Mike..." he sighed, and Mike sat up confused. "…Why…why didn't you kill me? You've always hated me."

"Mikey you know that's a lie." Foxy glared, and Mike looked down, swallowing the lump in his throat. "…ok…so why did you save me…?" Mike asked, looking at the former Pirate, who looked away. "I…I need you to fix me. You're the only person I know who would care enough to fix this old piece of metal." He confessed, before turning to the man again. "Please Mike. Fix up this ol' Pirate. For old times' sake." He begged, his golden eyes seeming more human than normal. "…Fine. I'll fix you." Mike sighed, causing Foxy's tail to wag like crazy. "R-really?! Oh thank you Mike!"

"On one condition." Mike added, crossing his arms. "I only have a week to fix you, so while I'm working on you. You have to protect me from the other animatronics. Deal?" He held out his hand, watching carefully for the pirates every move. "You got a deal lad." Foxy smirked, taking a hold of the guards hand and shaking it.

Sitting in his office, tools in hand, Mike thought of how on EARTH he was going to fix this broken robot. 'I've never built a robot before…what if I break him even more?' His mind was conflicting, as he watched Foxy walk down the hallway and into the room. "I told everyone you left already, so you'll be fine for tonight." Foxy winked, causing a tint of pink to spread across the guards face.

'A-Am I blushing?!' Mike screamed in his head, trying to shake away the thought of Foxy winking at him. "Mikey?" Foxy waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello? Come back to earth lad." He laughed, causing Mike to snap back to reality. "S-Sorry! I-I just zone off s-sometimes…" he looked away, trying to avoid as much eye contact with foxy as possible. "Ha, as do I." Foxy smiled, sitting down in the large rolling chair. "O-Ok…" Mike swallowed hard, before holding a screw driver in his hand. "This may take a while…"

Beep…beep…beep…

Mike's alarm clock went off, signaling that I was 6:00 am. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and looked at Foxy's head. He sure did a good job. Foxy's torn hair, and ears looked almost brand new. Foxy yawned, and stood up. "Aye…did I fall asleep?" he laughed, turning to face Mike with that new and improved smile. Mike couldn't help the bright red blush from spreading ear to ear, seeing that smile. "Y-Yeah…b-but I fixed y-you up pretty good! F-for one night anyways!" He laughed, turning around and digging for a mirror. "H-Here." The guard held it up in front of him, and Foxy's eyes lit up. "Whoa…I look…" he smiled. "I look brand new! Fresh out the box!" He laughed, admiring himself in the mirror. "Oh wait till the others get a look at me!" Foxy smirked, turning to Mike. "I-I'm glad you like It." Mike smiled, before squeaking in fear at Foxy putting his arm around his shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for doin this. I'd like to repay you tomorrow before you work again."

"How?"

"Just show up an hour earlier. I have something I need to show you." Foxy winked. Mike felt his heart skip a beat, and he smiled softly.

Mike and Foxy walked side by side to the exit in the backroom, and Mike stood still at the door. "Foxy…" Mike muttered, looking at the fox slowly. "Yeah?" Foxy turned around, still having a silly smile…until he saw Mikes look of distress. "…Mike…?"

"Why…why didn't you kill me? Why do you even want me to help you?!" Mike broke, grabbing Foxy's arm. "M-Mikey your w-wouldn't understand-"

"To HELL with understanding! You're a talking robot for God's sake!" Mike felt his voice waver, and his hands shake. "If I told you. You would be the one hating me."

"Why." The guard demanded, watching as Foxy closed his eyes. "I'll tell you tomorrow Mikey. Just go home, get some rest and I'll see you later tonight." Foxy leaned his hand down, giving Mike's hand a soft squeeze. "Stay safe." To Mike's surprise, Foxy leaned down and kissed the top of his head before leaving the back room.

Mike stood in shock, before his whole face went red, and he darted away from the pizzeria. _"Until tonight Foxy…"_ he thought, sprinting as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Mike got home, he opened the door and saw his mother sitting on the couch. "Oh! Welcome home sweetie…" she smiled softly, seeing him in one piece. "Did you have a good night? What is the new pizzeria like?" his mother asked millions of questions, pondering about the old Fox, stains of oil and sweat on his uniform, and the reason he was redder than a cherry. Mike brushed off every question, saying he had a good night, and he needed sleep.

"Well, when you're ready, I'll make you breakfast." She smiled, before kissing his cheek lovingly, and sitting back down on the couch.

Mike slowly walked up the stairs, his mind racing and his hands shaking. Why on earth did Foxy do that? Why did he care so much about the security guard? And what in heaven's name was that pirate thinking?

As he crawled into the comfort of his bed, he curled up, feeling the soft blankets surround him. "Damn…" he muttered, his eyes closing and tearing up at the mere thought of what could have happened if Foxy didn't show up. He pictured the terrible pain he could have gone through, and the heartbreak his mother would face. A tear slid down his cheek, and before he knew it, he had hidden his face into the fabric of the sheets to silence his tears. The great Mike Schmidt, who had conquered the original pizzeria, faced his fears and lived to tell the tale of the Bite of '87, was crying in his bed.

A thought, wandered into his mind. A rough, but calming voice. A cold, but somehow…warm hand, holding his. _"Don't you worry…Like I promised, I'll never leave you Mikey."_

Foxy's voice echoed in his mind, making the tears fall faster. His childhood hero, Foxy the Pirate, had almost killed in in 1987, his 6th birthday. He was almost lost forever. But he remembered when they were dragging Foxy away from him…he had whispered something with his dying breath.

_It was his birthday. Mike was turning 6, and his mother took him to his favorite pizzeria, the one with the singing animatronics, and the cool Fox!_

_Mike stepped through the doors, and instantly ran from his mother's side, and turned down the hallway towards the Pirate cove. There were no kids there, only the closed purple curtains of Foxy's home. "Foxy!" a little voice rang out, snapping the pirate out of his slumber. "Mr. Foxy! It's me Mike!" Mike crawled up onto the stage, tugging on the curtains._

_Foxy pulled back the curtain, and smiled at his biggest fan, and best friend. "Ahoy Mikey!" He cheerfully stood, pulling the little boy into a hug. Mike buried his face into Foxy's chest, and smiled. "Guess what captain!" Mike stood straight, fixing his bandanna. "What is it lad?"_

"_Today is my birthday!"_

"_Really now?" Foxy grinned, kneeling down to the boy's height. "How old you be turning today?" He asked, his bright yellow eyes sparkled with curiosity. "I'm 6 today!" Mike cheered, and waved his fake hook around in the air._

_Together they played, talking and laughing without a care in the world. "Foxy?" Mike asked, as the two laid on the ground, staring at the starry ceiling. "Yes lad?" Foxy turned his head, seeing Mike was smiling. "Promise me…that no matter what happens, you'll be my best friend?" Mike turned and faced him. "Everyone at school picks on me, and I have no one to protect me. But I always tell them. My best friend Foxy loves me! And he will protect me from you bullies!" Mike put his hand in the air. "Promise, until your and my batteries stop working, we'll be together!" Mike giggled, watching as Foxy's facial expression softened. "Of course Mikey, until the batteries run out of power." Foxy sat up, and Mike hugged him tightly. "Together forever my captain." Mike whispered, his hand gripping Foxy's. Foxy's eyes closed, and that's when he blacked out._

_He woke up, hearing screaming, and yelling. Foxy looked around frantically for Mike, but found a bloody mess. His hands and muzzle were covered in blood. But not anyone's blood, Mikes. Mike was wailing and screaming, as people tried to drag Foxy away. "NO! F-FOXY!" Mike coughed, as more blood spilled from his open wounds. "MIKEY!" Foxy cried out, hearing Mike's final words to him. "…Don't…leave…m…e…" it all became static from that point, as Foxy was drug away. "I…Won't ever leave you…"_

"_Mikey…"_

Mike shot up in bed, tears streaming down his face at the nightmare of what happened on his birthday all those years ago. Tears blinding his vision, as he hunched over on his knees, sobbing. He had lost his best friend that day, and had forgotten for so many years until now. He knew that Foxy cared, but could the Fox forgive himself after what happened?

Seeing the time, Mike wiped his eyes, and stood up, how had it gotten so late? It was already 11. He slept for a long time, all day.

The walk downtown was painful, his head ached from not taking any pain meds. As he approached the pizzeria, he closed his eyes, wishing on any star, that he would survive this night.

Mike walked through the backdoor, seeing that none of the animatronics had woken up yet. All except 1. Foxy paced back and forth by the door, but when heard the creaking of the door opening, he smiled, knowing it was Mike. "Mike! Good to see you again lad!" Foxy turned, only to meet Mike's sorrowful face. Mike didn't say a word, but walked to foxy slowly, and lay his head on the pirates shoulder. His hands gripped his chest, as the tears he was holding back made themselves known.

In utter shock, Foxy didn't know what to do. He put his arms around the crying man, hugging him gently. He didn't want to hurt him again.

It was silent.

They stayed like that for a while, until Mike lifted his head, and looked at the fox in agony. "F…Foxy…" he stumbled over the name, his eyes clenched shut, and his hands gripping the fur on Foxy's chest. "You…y-you promised you wouldn't…e-ever leave me."

Foxy's eyes widened.

"A-and…" Mike continued. "E-even after…all of these years." Mike's hands started shaking, and his legs threatening to collapse. "You kept your promise! And I didn't!" he cried, falling to his knees, and sobbing into his hands.

Foxy fell down, shocked but knowing he was the one person Mike needed most of all. "Mikey." He gasped out, reaching and embracing the sobbing security guard. "You never broke your promise to me." Foxy whispered, his arms holding him tight. "I-If anything, I broke my promise, I hurt you."  
>"No." Mike growled, looking at Foxy with angered eyes. "Don't say that." He cried through clenched teeth, his blue eyes full of remorse from the past. Their eyes locked, blue oceans of pain met with a burning yellow sun.<p>

Mike slowly sat up, his face inches apart from Foxy's. 'Maybe I can keep my promise now.' Mike thought, as his hand reached up and gently caressed the pirate's cheek. Foxy's hand brushed Mike's bangs out of his face, and before Foxy knew what was happening….

He felt Mike kiss him.

Foxy's eyes went wide, as he felt the kiss come upon him, but he didn't mind one bit. He kissed back with just as much care as Mike did, and he could feel Mike's heart beating against his chest, rapidly.

When the kiss broke, Foxy looked at him with loving, soft eyes. "Mike." He whispered. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Besides the fact that I love you, no." Mike slowly smiled. The pain filled tears gone, replaced with a happy expression. "Aye…well I love you too Mikey." Foxy laughed. Nothing could have been better,

But that's when the clock struck twelve, and they heard the groaning of the animatronics waking from their slumber…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shooting his head up at the sound of the other animatronics, Mike panicked. "Come on!" Foxy grabbed his hand, and pulled him off the ground, running out of the maintenance room, and bolting down the hallway to the security guards office. "If only it had doors." Mike whispered, standing behind Foxy with a shaking figure. "Relax Mikey. They won't hurt you as long as I'm here."

"I'll make sure about that." A soft voice whispered, causing Mike and Foxy to turn around with a jerk. Standing in front of them, was the Mangle. "Mangle?" Foxy looked at her confused, putting his arm around Mike protectively. She smiled softly. "Don't worry! I-I don't want to hurt you. I heard about F-Foxy being fixed, and I thought you might be able to put me back together…? I'll protect you from the others in return!" Mangle asked, bowing her head.

Both men were equally confused, but Foxy started smiling when Mike replied. "Of course Mangle." Mike placed a hand on her chin, and lifted her head. The white fox lifted her head, and smiled brightly. "Really?! Oh thank you!" Mangle giggled, and spun around. "But you might be a little more difficult to fix."

"Oh Mike I'm sure you can fix her." Foxy spoke up, and sat down on the desk. "I'll watch for tonight. Get working Mikey, see what you can do." The pirate grabbed the flashlight, and started checking the cams. "This should work out." Mike whispered. "Alright Mangle! Let's see what we can do about you!" The security guard sat the girl down, and pulled out his screw driver. "This is sure to be interesting." Foxy rolled his eyes, and Mike got to work.

Snoring on the desk, a dead flashlight in his hook, and a camera pad in his paw, Foxy laid. His tail twitched time and time again, having no interest in the other animatronics. Mike was sweating and swearing under his breath, but eventually, he made it look like Mangle was brand new. With her body, he had to remove the other skeletons head, but she looked good as new. Mangle was practically shaking with excitement, and by the time the alarm went off at 6, she had been fixed back to her former glory.

"Foxy." Mike poked him gently, causing him to stir. "Aar….not me hook…." He mumbled in his slumber, and Mike couldn't help but laugh at his pirate gamble. "Come on Foxy, or you'll never plunder this booty." Mike whispered, causing Foxy's eyes to shoot open. "I'm up." Foxy coughed, and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. Mike laughed, but his eyes shot wide open when Mangle squealed. "Mike!" she gasped. "What?"

"I…I look so beautiful! Thank you so much!" Tears pricked her eyes, and she turned to him. "I-I….your welcome!" Mike smiled, accepting the hug she gave.

"Mangle?" A voice came from the door, and Foxy growled under his breath, going to grab Mike. "Doll." He whispered. Doll Chica came through the door, her hand on her hips. "Well, well, well. Looks like Mike is quite the craftsman. Knows how to fix things pretty well…" she smirked. "But can he fix himself?" she snapped, and the marionette came from the ceiling and tackled Mike into the ground. Foxy's eyes went wide. "M-Mike!" Mangle cried out, feeling Toy Bonnie pull her back. Foxy went after the puppet on top of Mike, only to have Freddy pull him back, forcing him to watch the pain of his best friend.

The puppet used his hands and arms to strangle him, Mike's face turning slightly purple, and his hands struggling to pull the monster off of him. "…F-Foxy!" He wheezed, trying to get some air in, only to have the puppet squeeze harder on his throat. "MIKE!" Foxy cried out, seeing Bonnie come up to him. "Shhh…" he whispered. "Sleep now Foxy."

"Sleep."

Mike woke up after being drug to the backroom, and held down by the puppet. He saw a shadow standing in front of him, and he started to panic. "P-Please! Whoever you are, j-just let me go!" He begged, pulling on the straps on his hands, which held him down on the table. "Oh Mike…" a familiar voice chuckled. "What…?" Mike's eyes widened. "N-No….you…."

"Sadly, It is." The man stepped from the shadows, to see his best friend, Jeremy Fitzgerald.

"JEREMY!" Mike cried out. "Why are you doing this?!" He screamed, pulling harder on the straps as he saw Jeremy had pulled out a knife. "Well…I don't want to do this." Jeremy sighed, and looked down. "Someone else is pulling the strings."

"Then why are you doing this?!" Mike begged, seeing that Jeremy had teary eyes. "…Because if I don't…" he sighed. "I'll be shot." He said, pointing to the red glowing dot that was on his chest. "If I don't kill you here. I'll die myself."

"JEREMY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Mike screamed out, tears threatening his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Mike." Jeremy walked to him slowly, the knife hovering over Mike's chest. Mike clenched his eyes shut.

Accepting his fate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Foxy sat up with a start, his eyes flickered around the room. "Who's there?!" he shouted, hearing a distorted laugh. "Hello Foxy~" The voice whispered, and he instantly knew who. "Marionette…" he growled between closed teeth, and the slumping puppet came out from the shadows. "Ah! I see you've finally come to. Good morning sleepy head." The puppet walked around him, tied to the chair. "Let me go. Where's Mike?!" Foxy growled, causing Marionette to laugh more. "The little human? He's long gone by now. I had my little toy take care of him." Marionette waved his hand, towards the corner where Jeremy sat. "I-I…I didn't…mean too…" Jeremy kept whispering, his hands holding his head. He rocked back and forth, as if he had witnessed a horrendous action. "JEREMY!" Foxy called out to the guard, but he didn't reply. "WHERES MIKE?!" The pirate begged, when he heard a loud groan.

"Oh! My new pet is awake!" Marionette turned on a light, revealing another room next to theirs. Foxy stared in shock as it showed Mike, or what seemed like him, standing in the room. His hands were handcuffed behind his back, and his arms restrained. "Michael!" Marionette smiled, and Mike turned his head, smiling evilly. "Let foxy see your eyes!"

The security guard had his eyes closed, it was only when he opened them, that Foxy saw what they had done to him. Mike's eyes were a sickening red black color. "MIKEY!" Foxy struggled to stand, running over and leaning on the window. "What did they do to you?!"

"I'm so much better now foxy." Mike smiled sickly, and walked to the glass, putting his hand against it. Foxy hadn't noticed the fuzzy robotic ears, metal or wires sticking out from Mike's body. "Jeremy is quite handy with a screwdriver." Mike laughed, his voice somewhat robotic. "Isn't he just wonderful? Jeremy did such a good job!" Marionettes sick voice filled the Fox's mind, as he pressed his hand and hook against the glass as Mike did the same. "What's wrong Foxy? Do you not like how Michael looks?"

Speechless, Foxy leaned his head against the glass. "Mikey…Please tell me the real you is in there somewhere."

Mike didn't speak, he could only stare back at Foxy's golden eyes, with his own red gleaming ones. "Foxy, I am Mike." Mike smirked. "I'm just a little different."

The glass wall came down, and Marionette moved his hand. "Now Michael, please rid of the trash." The puppet gestured to Foxy, and Mike grew an evil smirk. "It would be _pleasure_." Mike lunged at Foxy, the new found metal weight helped him tackle the pirate to the ground. Mike's left leg and right arm had been replaced with metal parts, and half of his face had been changed. He also had twitching dog animatronic ears. "MIKE STOP!" Jeremy cried out, and looked in fear at the security guards strength. Foxy groaned, as Mike sat atop him, and held his neck tightly. "What's wrong p-pirate? Can't figh-fight back?!" Mike's voice was laced with anger and almost insanity. "I won't hurt you!" Foxy growled, trying to resist the urge to fling Mike off of him, and into the wall. "Why not? Because yo-you have too many feelings for this w-weak human?!" Mike growled, squeezing onto Foxy's neck, and then giving a swift punch to the side of his face.

Jeremy tried to crawl away, but Marionette grabbed him, forcing him to watch the monster he was forced to create, kill his lover. "S-Stop…Please…" Jeremy begged, trying to look away. "M-Mikey, s-stop! I'm not going to f-fight you!" Foxy tried to move, feeling Mike's weight leave him, but only to receive a kick to the stomach, flipping him over. Mike fell back down onto him, and punched him hard in the chest. "THIS! Is for when I was SIX!" Mike shouted, punching him again, creating a dent. "THIS! IS FOR LYING!" Mike started to cry, tears streaming down his face and onto the slowly breaking robot.

Foxy had given up at this point, taking the beating. He listened to all the horrible things he'd done to Mike in the past, and he felt his systems shutting down. He looked at Mike, forged a smile and raised his hand to wipe the security guards tears. "I love you Mikey."

"SHUT UP!" Mike sobbed, feeling his humanity return, and the Marionette frowned. "What?! Michael don't stop! You're supposed to kill him!"

Mike was crumpled, sitting on Foxy's broken chest and crying. Foxy smiled, steam emitting from the dents and holes made in his body. "M-Mikey…"

"…Sh…Shut up…" he whispered, looking at him. "I-It…It hurts…" Mike cried, and Foxy nodded. "Y-Yeah…" Foxy coughed, oil coming up and spilling down the side of his face. "D-Don't…Don't die, I-I can s-still fix this." Mike tried to stand, but fell back again, the pain of his new body coming into mind, he cried out. "Oh look Jeremy, he stopped working." Marionette threw Jeremy's body across the room, and glared at him. "You know what that means right?!"

"I-I'll fix him! I-I will please just don't hurt me!" Jeremy scrambled backwards, and Marionette swung his arm, hitting him hard.

"Too late."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

/ Sorry for the wait everyone! Here's chapter 4! What will happen? Why is Mike a robot? IS JEREMY BABY OK?! Find out in the next chapter! :D /


End file.
